1. Field of Invention
The field of the currently claimed embodiments of this invention relates to devices and systems for sensing medically relevant data, and more particularly to devices and systems for sensing medically relevant data from the mouth.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, efforts have been directed towards obtaining medical measurements remotely for the use of home care medicine as well as for remote diagnosis in poor countries where immediate access to expert medical care often is not available. A goal of telemedicine is to provide more efficient medical care and deliver it to more people. Much of the effort devoted to research and development of telemedicine has been in security, network, and information accessibility. Less effort has been directed toward obtaining objective measurements from the body that could be easily integrated into a model. There thus remains a need for improved devices and systems for sensing medically relevant data that can be used in telemedicine and/or other applications.